1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to beverage containers. More specifically, this invention relates to drinking cups. Still more particularly this invention relates to a multifunction beverage drinking cup with a storage bin and a bottle opener.
2. Description of the Background Art
Drinking cups have remained virtually unchanged since their inception. Simply put: a watertight vessel is manufactured from a large array of possible materials to create a container for beverages. The addition of handles, stems and lids lends variety to the form of the cup. More recently, multiple layers of thermally insulating materials and disposable materials have been used for manufacturing cups that maintain the beverage's desired temperature.
Many patents have been issued for drinkware. The vast majority of the prior art includes patents and patent applications claiming and disclosing new ornamental features for drinking cups. A small number of disclosures, such as foldable and disposable cups, contain utility features which are new and useful. In contrast, the present invention comprises a new and useful drinking cup, which incorporates both a storage bin and a bottle opener. The cup of this invention can be manufactured using materials and a design which result in favorable thermal properties.
One problem that is frequently encountered at a party or other public gathering is where to put small items to keep them from being lost or stolen. This is especially true if the garments being worn do not have pockets. Such items can include car keys, money, identification and credit cards, cigarette packs, lighters, writing utensils, business cards or any other small item that would be found in pants pockets or a purse. In addition, when beverages are being consumed that require a bottle opener to open, it is helpful to have access to a bottle opener. An integrated bottle opener in the lid of the drinking cup addresses this need.
The present invention solves these problems by providing an insulated drinking cup that includes a storage bin for small items and obviates the need for a separate bottle opener by having a bottle opener integrated into the lid.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drinking cup having capabilities of storage for small items to free up the hands and ensure that important items, such as keys, identification cards and money are not lost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bottle opener as an integral part of the container for holding the beverage in the bottle to be opened.